Con solo una mirada
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: Puede una persona enamorarse de un desconocido en menos de tres horas?   Después de pillar a su novio con otra, Renesmee huye y, justo cuando va a coger el autobús, conoce al que puede ser el amor de su vida. ONE SHOT.


**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**.-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.**

No dejé de correr hasta que llegué a la estación de autobuses, con mi mochila colgada en mi espalda. No podía sacarme de la cabeza la imagen que había visto hacía apenas dos horas, pero tenía que concentrarme en lo que estaba a punto de hacer: coger un autobús para irme bien lejos de aquel maldito lugar.

Me puse a la cola y esperé, bastante impaciente, más de media hora, hasta que al fon me tocó a mí.

- En que puedo ayudarla? – dijo un muchacho de piel oscura y unos profundos ojos, también oscuros.

- Un billete de autobús.

- Con que destino?

- Me da igual – dije sintiendo como las lágrimas luchaban por salir de nuevo. Adoraba vivir en Santa Mónica, pero necesitaba alejarme de James. – El autobús que vaya más lejos.

- Se encuentra bien? – se notaba que el chico estaba preocupado, pero lo último que necesitaba era que me hicieran recordar lo que tanto daño me estaba haciendo.

- Usted limítese a darme el billete del autobús que vaya más lejos. – dije evitando su mirada, sacando el dinero que había metido a toda prisa en el bolsillo derecho de mis vaqueros. – perdóneme. – dije al ver su cara. Mi respuesta parecía que le hubiera sorprendido y dolido al mismo tiempo.

- No se preocupe. – dijo entregándome el billete y el cambio. – El autobús sale en una hora.

- De acuerdo.

- Y yo salgo en diez minutos. – dijo lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo yo le oyera.

- Emm. – "pero que es lo que me está insinuando?" – yo…

- Siguiente. – dijo sin darme tiempo a responder.

"Me lo ha parecido a mí o estaba intentando ligar conmigo?"

Salí de la cola y fui hacia el exterior de la estación de autobuses. Me senté en uno de los bancos de madera que había allí, a cubierto del fuerte sol que hacía ese día, y me quedé esperando el autobús. Tal y como me había dicho, en diez minutos, el chico que me había vendido el billete de autobús, se sentó a mi lado.

- Va todo bien? – dijo como si nada.

- Nada va bien. Acabo de comprar un billete de autobús para ir donde Jesús perdió las zapatillas. – dije sin atreverme a mirarle.

- Quien perdió el qué, y donde? – dijo poniéndose a reír a carcajadas.

- Es una expresión! Quiere decir que está muy lejos! – dije golpeándole el brazo con mi puño.

- Podrías haber dicho… no se… que vas a la otra punta del mundo.

- Pues también. – murmuré. – pero eso da igual. La cuestión ha quedado clara. La vida es una mierda.

- Dímelo a mí. – dijo antes de suspirar profundamente. – creo que mi novia me está poniendo los cuernos.

- Crees?

- Aun no tengo pruebas, pero todo encaja. Apoyó la espalda en el respaldo del banco y cerró los ojos. – llevamos juntos casi tres años y si me ha sido fiel un mes, ya es un milagro.

- Y porque has aguantado tanto?

Yo había tratado fatal a ese chico cuando se preocupó por mí, y él lo estaba pasando realmente mal.

- Porque estaba enamorado de Victoria.

- Y ya no lo estás? – pregunté al darme cuenta de que había hablado en pasado.

- He conocido a otra chica. Una que realmente vale la pena y que merece ser amada.

- Ah! – dije, ya que no supe que decir en ese momento. Hablaba con mucho cariño de esa chica que había aparecido en su vida. Sentí celos. – A mi también me han puesto los cuernos. Y yo si que tengo pruebas.

- Que clase de pruebas?

- Les vi yo misma.

- Una prueba de fiar. – dijo sonriéndome. Estaba claro que intentaba animarme. – Que pasó?

- Fui a verle a su despacho, es contable, y les pillé. Estaban tan ocupados que ni me vieron. – dije, sintiendo como empezaba a formarse un enorme nudo en mi garganta.

- Se estaban besando?

Negué con la cabeza y me puse a llorar, a pesar de mis esfuerzos por no derrumbarme. Cuando quise darme cuenta, el desconocido me estaba abrazando, como hacía años que no lo hacía James, mí ya ex novio.

- He perdido más de cinco años con ese cabronazo.

- Cuanto lo siento. Cinco años es mucho tiempo. Que edad tienes?

- Casi veintidós. – dije sin poder dejar de llorar.

Había empezado a salir con James cuando tenía dieciséis años. Él, por aquel entonces, acababa de salir de la universidad.

- Eres una niña. – dijo mientras acariciaba mi espalda. – Demasiado joven para haber sufrido tanto.

- Como tú.

- Yo tengo veintisiete.

Estuvimos un rato más, abrazados, y después, hablando, con nuestras manos unidas en todo momento. Nunca me había pasado algo así. Normalmente, me costaba mucho confiar en la gente, sin embargo, con aquel chico, todo era distinto. Sentía como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Soltamos nuestras manos cuando al fin llegó mi autobús, pero entonces yo ya no quería irme. "Por favor. Pero si ni siquiera se su nombre."

- Me llamo Jacob, por cierto. – dijo cogiendo mi mochila, que había dejado en el suelo, y me la dio. – Si algún día quieres que volvamos a hablar, ya sabes donde estoy. – dijo señalando el edificio que teníamos al lado.

- Yo me llamo Renesmee.

- Encantado de haberte conocido, Nessie. – cogió mi mano y besó el dorso.

Había llegado a odiar ese nombre, porque James siempre me había llamado así, pero en los labios de Jacob, volvió a gustarme ese nombre, y no pude evitar sonreír.

- Llámame cuando llegues a casa. Sabes el número de la estación de autobuses?

- Si, lo se. Y si que te llamaré.

Volvió a besar el dorso de mi mano y fui hacia el autobús. Me acomodé en uno de los asientos de la última fila. El autobús se puso en marcha y empezó a alejarse. Jacob seguía en la calle, despidiéndose de mí con la mano. Sentí una fuerte punzada de dolor en el corazón, aunque a su vez, empecé a sentir como cientos de mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago. Hacía años que no me sentía así.

- Pare el autobús! – grité, sintiendo como los nervios me dominaban, pero era algo que tenía que hacer. – Pare el autobús! Es una urgencia! – grité aun más alto, caminando como pude por el pasillo.

El conductor frenó de golpe y me caí al suelo. La gente me miraba alucinada, tanto por mis gritos como por mi caída. Una señora, de unos setenta años, me ayudó a levantarme del suelo y me acompañó hacia donde estaba el conductor.

- Que te ocurre, niña? – dijo cuando llegamos al lado del chofer.

- Creo que me he enamorado, y tengo que decírselo. Ábrame. – dije mirando al conductor.

- No pienso retrasar el viaje por los caprichos de una adolescente.

- Abre la puerta ahora mismo, Laurent. – dijo la señora con voz autoritaria.

- Vaaalee. – respondió, como si fuera un niño al que acababa de regañar su madre.

- Perdónale niña. Mi hijo es un poco tozudo. – dijo dándole una colleja al conductor.

- Es usted mi salvadora. – la señora me sonrió, le di un beso en la mejilla y bajé corriendo del autobús. – Ahora vuelvo! No se vayan sin mí!

Salí corriendo y, cuando estuve a pocos centímetros de Jacob, salté a sus brazos y le besé. Me respondió al beso al momento. Sus labios, suaves y ardientes, me besaron dulcemente hasta que el claxon del autobús empezó a sonar.

Volví la cabeza, aun abrazada a Jacob, con mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, y vi a toda la gente del autobús, mirándonos.

- Porque te has bajado del autobús? – dijo abrazándome con fuerza por la cintura.

- Porque estoy chiflada.

- Y cual es la causa?

- Tú. – dije sin andarme con rodeos. – Sentía que no podía marcharme sin decirte que me gustas mucho.

- Tú también me gustas mucho.

En ese momento, las palabras de Jacob me confundieron.

- Pero… me dijiste que habías conocido a una chica.

- En este momento la tengo entre mis brazos. – dijo sonriendo, con una de esas sonrisas que logran que a una que le tiemblen las rodillas.

En cuanto dijo eso, no pude evitar besarle de nuevo.

- Se te va a escapar el autobús. – dijo, aunque en ningún momento dejó de besarme.

- Ahora ya no quiero irme. – murmuré.

- Mira el destino de tu autobús y te darás cuenta de que no viviremos muy lejos el uno del otro. En dos semanas, termino este trabajo de verano y vuelvo a La Push, mi hogar. – dijo acariciando mi mejilla. – No quiero tenerte lejos, nunca.

Miré otra vez el autobús y me fijé en el cartel, en el que ponía Forks.

- Vamos, te están esperando.

Aun conmigo en brazos, Jacob empezó a caminar hacia el autobús y me dejó en el primer escalón.

- Nos vemos en un par de semanas. – dijo en el momento en que la puerta del autobús se cerraba.

La amable señora, que al parecer sí que era la madre del conductor, me acompañó a mi asiento, y ambas nos despedimos de Jacob con la mano.

No hacía ni tres horas que había pillado a mi novio con una zorra pelirroja. Me había dolido mucho, pero el dolor había desaparecido y había dado paso a la ilusión y al miedo que se sentía cuando una se enamoraba. "Me encanta sentirme así."

**.-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.**

**Hola, hola!**

**Que tal estáis? Que os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado. A mi sí, pero que voy a decir, yo soy la escritora, ja ja ja.**

**En serio, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Me inspiré con una de las canciones que más me gustan y que nunca me canso de escuchar, "con solo una mirada".**

**Ya sabéis como comunicaros conmigo ante cualquier duda, pregunta y/o comentario.**

**Besitos a todas.**


End file.
